Domino Mask (New Pegas)
Domino Mask is a pre-war earth pony musician & performer that survived into present day, post apocalypse Equestria as a ghoul. History During the War Domino Mask was a popular and sought after musician. He founded a musical group called the Hat Pack and was also the headliner act of the Kaiser's Castle Casino for five years. Domino made sure he was well advertised across New Pegas, paying to have posters of himself placed across the city. He was at the Casino Royale during the last day and was planning on entering the main attraction of the resort town, the Casino Royale hotel. After the War Domino survived the war as a ghoul, trying to gain entry to the hotel and doing his best to preserve himself as he was when he was truly alive. Domino stayed at the Casino Royale for the next two hundred years, learning about the various environmental hazards and seeking a way inside the hotel. Present Day Domino, planning on acquring God's key and thus control of the mutant alicorn, finds God already in service to Dead-Shot. The ghoul introduces himself and suggests a partnership to gain entry to the Casino Royale itself, having been a guest before the war who can get the group inside, whilst God and Dead-Shot provide protection for him. Domino teaches the group how to use some of the smaller hotel's functions, including ordering fresh and safe food from its still-working machinery. Later, Domino accidentally enrages Dead-Shot by laughing at his real name, Cherry Pie, saved only by the timely intervention of God. As the group closes the distance to the Casino, Domino tries to acquire God's key through indirect trickery, even in dangerous situations, putting Dead-Shot on edge. Domino rides on God's whilst Dead-Shot, trapped inside his overinflated Fun Suit, is bounced to the Casino Royale with assists from God and Pink-E. Domino sets about opening the casino properly, being forced to hack the door and then desperately push it open. With Dead-Shot's help, they hold the door open long enough for God & Pink-E to get inside. Traits Appearance Domino Mask is a well preserved ghoul, almost looking lifelike. He has a slicked back, golden blonde mane, his coat is an early-evening sky blue and his eyes are malachite green. He wears a purple, pinstriped tuxedo that has been touched up a number of times, along with a pair of sunglasses that he wears when outdoors. Personality Domino is an egotistical pony, particularly when it concerns his past, back when he was a celebrity. He is very driven, willing to try and steal God's key in order to seize the casino's treasures for himself. Abilities Domino Mask is an incredibly talented musician and amazingly lifelike even after two hundred years, capable of passing for a normal pony except under close scrutiny. He is also skilled with small arms, wielding a 5.56mm pistol in combat. Domino is also competent at lockpicking, but he works slow, which can be hazardous in certain circumstances. Equipment Domino Mask wears a heavily-repaired purple suit and sunglasses. He also owns a lockpicking kit and uses a unique 5.56 millimeter pistol, called That Gun. Notes/Trivia *He is based off of the Fallout: New Vegas character, Dean Domino. *He owns That Gun, a unique 5.56 pistol, which is from Fallout: New Vegas *His coat and body are well preserved Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Minor Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls